


Subtle Seduction

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't do virgins. He does ex-soldiers though..... He does them very, very hard. ;) Poor Sebby is being possessive of his Kitten and Jim has to reassure him that he's not interested in Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apinchofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apinchofsanity/gifts).



> Inspired by a gifset posted by apinchofsanity on Tumblr

Sebastian was sitting in his usual spot in his window seat, sipping on whiskey as he listened to Jim talking about Holmes yet again. He was beginning to get tired of hearing about this man and how brilliant he was and handsome and how much fun it was to watch him dance and blah blah blah blah blah. Besides, would any man want to hear his lover talking about someone else? Not a chance.

"You know," the blonde commented, setting down his whiskey. "When you talk about him, this.....Sherlock bloke. You get this look in your eye, a sort of....glint."

Jim stopped in his tracks, raising a brow and looking to his sniper. He rarely enjoyed being interrupted, much less so by someone who knew better than to interrupt him. He would've been furious at Sebastian right now, if it weren't for the fact that he had a wonderful plan in mind. 

"A glint, Sebastian? Really?" the villain scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Must you be so repulsively romantic? He simply....excites me."

"Sexually?" the tan, scarred sniper inquired, green eyes glued to the raven-haired man.

Jim laughed a bit and sighed. "Now, now, Tiger mine," he hummed, coming over to kiss Sebastian's cheek. "Put those claws away. Sherlock is adorable. But I prefer my men....experienced."

"So then what exactly is the point of all this? This game of yours," Sebastian demanded, frustrated with the whole thing. After all, he could only listen to his lover jabber on about some other man for so long before he just couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to know that all of this was achieving something. 

"The point, 'Bastian, is to prove that I am better than Sherlock, in every conceivable way," the Consulting Criminal answered. "And when I win, because I always do, I will make love to you, slowly, intimately, right beside his cooling corpse."

Sebastian chuckled a little and smiled. "You've always been such a sadistic little shit," he hummed, kissing Jim gently. "And I love you so very much. I can't wait until you kill that bastard and we can fuck like rabbits right beside him."

Jim smiled, sitting on Sebastian's lap and rocking his hips. "Ah, ah, ah, tiger. I promised you a round of nice, intimate lovemaking. Not just a shag. But right after that, we can play around and be as rough and kinky as you like," he purred, kissing Sebastian intimately.

Sebastian returned it with a purr and smirked. "Why not show me what you've got in mind now?" he hummed, raising a brow. "Come on, babe. Let's go into the bedroom and you can give me a sneak peek of what you've got in store."

Jim laughed a bit and sighed. "Nice try, Sebby. But I have work to do, and so do you. But, if you can be good, I'll give you a dirty little show when we get home," he hummed with a smirk. "Do your work, you naughty boy. And we'll see if you can manage to earn a treat for home."

The two went their separate ways for the rest of the day before meeting up at home for Sebastian to discover if he'd earned his treat or not. He'd done his best all day to get his work done, just as he did every other day. And he knew Jim was horny too. Especially after their conversation about Sherlock and what they'd do when he was dead. Let's just say it was an exciting night for the both of them once they'd both come home.


End file.
